Todo en la nada
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Intento salir de este abismo, escucho tu voz en el fondo de mi ser… e intento no olvidarte. No olvidar tus ojos… no olvidar este sentimiento. Llegué muy tarde... SS


_Fanfic: "Todo en la nada"  
_

One Shot

Por Sakki Chan

_Disclaimer: _Intento salir de este abismo, escucho tu voz en el fondo de mi ser… e intento no olvidarte. No olvidar tus ojos… no olvidar este sentimiento. SS

SSS

La lluvia, mi siempre dulce acompañante, la escucho surgir en mi corazón. Mi corazón está hundido en las sombras, ya no soy el mismo…

He cambiado para convertirme en este ser tan abominable… En esto que no soy.

Una mascareta se planta en lugar de mi cara y un caparazón me protege de todo mal… pero también de todo bien.

Estoy encerrado tras las rejas de mi armadura indestructible. Y hoy he terminado esta batalla que lleva viviendo dentro de mí veinte años… Veinte años intentando olvidarte. Veinte años en la demencia.

Y al fin la he terminado.

Mi traje está totalmente mojado, mi cuerpo recibe el frío de esta soledad…

Mi impaciencia me lleva hoy a ti. Hoy he roto las barreras de la coherencia y me he echado a la locura. Al abandono de tu voluntad.

Miles de preguntas surgen dentro de mí. ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Seguirás siendo esa bella, ahora mujer, chica que siempre amé? ¿Por qué esperé tanto?

El taxi me ha dejado en la puerta de aquella antigua casa, en la que tantas memorias tengo. Rezo porque estés aquí y que mi delirio sea aprovechado para por lo menos verte por una última vez…

Toqué la puerta, en espera de que alguno de tus hijos me abra… y sé que mi corazón se quebrará al verlos, e intentar imaginar cómo sería mi vida contigo…

La sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Tus ojos verdes me miraron con algo de desconfianza. No me reconocías.

Y a pesar de que el momento era tan deprimente para mí, no pude evitar sonreír ante tan solo poder volver a verte…

—Disculpe señor, ¿desea algo?— ¿Qué si deseo algo? ¡Lo deseo todo! ¡Tu presencia, tu mirada, tu sonrisa! ¡Todo!

Mi sonrisa se amplifica un poco más, —Sakura, — Abres los ojos impresionada, y al parecer mi voz no ha cambiado mucho, ya que fue la pista que te guió hasta mi identidad… Mi sonrisa se mantenía, no sabes desde cuándo no lo he hecho…. No he sonreído desde aquella última vez en la que nos vimos… qué deprimente.

¿Será tanto lo que te necesito?

— ¿Shaoran, eres tú?— Te escucho murmurar ante la sorpresa de mi presencia. Y es ahí cuando mis impulsos ganan a mi conciencia. Di un paso firme, y te tomé de la cintura… mis labios tocaron los tuyos por quizá diez segundos.

Mis temores habían sido confirmados, al ver que no correspondías mis sentimientos, y de pronto me llegó la conciencia que todavía no quería soltar… no te quería dejar ir… no, aún no.

Al mantenerme aferrado a ti… gané algo de la vida que había perdido, pensando en ti… todo el tiempo… Desde los segundos hasta llegar a las horas habían quedado bien pagadas por aquel beso…

Una lágrima rueda por tu mejilla, acompañando a mi corazón y a la lluvia.

Te estreché contra mi pecho, y sentí que ése era el lugar más apropiado para quedarme durante todo el resto de mi vida…

— ¿Por qué, Shaoran? ¡¿Por qué, por qué ahora!— Me preguntas desesperada… mi angustia está consciente de tu dolor al verme, pero soy demasiado egoísta, y solo puedo pensar en mí. En mi felicidad al poder verte…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que todo está bien?— Lentamente siento como nuestro abrazo se va rompiendo hasta quedar en una horrible distancia.

Me miras con aquellos mismos ojos, brillantes y decididos, y con aquel destello de energía e inocencia que tanto te caracteriza. No soporté la presión de estar junto a ti, y no volver a probar de tus labios; mas si quieres que no suceda, por favor, mantenme alejado…

Mis labios te claman con demasiada ansia, mientras mi cuerpo se levanta de sus sombras…

Me alejas de ti bruscamente, y sé la razón de ello… Una corazonada me lo indica, y tus ojos lo confiesan todo.

El llanto de un bebé retumba por toda la casa, y más lágrimas caen en tu rostro. Te miro por una última vez, y simplemente sé que nuestro tiempo ha pasado. Y ahora que te observo bien… tu vientre está más grande de lo que debería…

Me pierdo en tus ojos, y sin esperarlo, sin razón alguna… quizá por pena de mí, y de mi angustia, me besas delicadamente, y sé que éste será el último beso entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

El bebé sigue llorando, la lluvia sigue cayendo… y todo a nuestro alrededor se desploma, pero el tiempo se detiene entre tú y yo.

Nos separamos y sonreí con calidez antes de decir las frases más dolorosas en toda mi vida… —Es mejor que haya sucedido así, Sakura…— Cierras tus ojos y asientes. Secas tus lágrimas, y volteas, no sin antes brindarme la mejor sonrisa que hayas podido ofrecerme.

La puerta se cierra y al fin lo comprendo.

Comprendo que entre tú y yo existe una gran distancia.

La distancia de la obligación, de la familia…

Y es en este último segundo en el que declaro mi verdad al viento y a la lluvia.

—Te amo…—

**FIN**

**SSS**

¡¡¡Bua! ¡Qué triste! Uh. Mi primer drama… ¿Qué tal quedó?

Bueno, ¡¡Hola chicos! Me presento soy Sakki Chan para aquellos que son nuevos y no me conocen, y para los que somos antiguos aquí, ¡¡HOLA de nuevo! Ji,ji.

Ando media desaparecida, todo debido a mi ocupada vida, y también a la falta de inspiración. Aquí vieron un P.O.V de Shaoran… no sé, imagínense como si él nunca hubiera regresado a Japón, a ver a la linda flor de cerezo, y ya es muy tarde.

Si les encantó y quieren leer otro drama o quizá algún epílogo de este one shot, **DEJEN REVIEW! **Si quieren criticar, **DEJEN REVIEW**.

Anyways, por ahí me ven. Si quieren agregarme a su hi5! Pueden hacerlo a **sakkaslb(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com **ahí ven una foto mía, y pueden agregarme a su Messenger.

Despidiéndome con cálido beso,

Sakki.


End file.
